


Thank You, Captain

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Luffy tem uma ideia genial enquanto observa Sanji cozinhando, lembrando-se de acontecimentos passados que envolveram o cozinheiro. Tal ideia deixa Zoro preocupado, fazendo-o perceber que poderia perder seu amado para outra pessoa.English version
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Sanji & Luffy
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 4





	Thank You, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente no Spirit 28/03/2018

Sanji estava calmamente preparando o jantar para todo aquele batalhão depois de um dia cheio. Mais cedo foram atacados por alguns navios da marinha e mesmo que os danos fossem mínimos, estavam levemente cansados pela insistência dos marinheiros. A insistência foi tanta que tiveram que fugir porque não estavam mais aguentando lutar com pessoas fracas, evitando machucá-los seriamente.

O resto do bando estava descansando em alguma parte do navio, com exceção do capitão que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, olhando fixamente as costas de Sanji. Já estava acostumado com a presença não muito desejada do moreninho, então enquanto ele não estivesse lhe enchendo o saco por estar com fome e querer carne, não tinha problemas ficar ali.

Enquanto Sanji cozinhava, Luffy estava pensativo, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Observava Sanji se movendo para lá e para cá, fazendo tudo muito rapidamente que às vezes até ficava tonto. Luffy amava comer e amava ver seu cozinheiro ali na cozinha, fazendo tudo com tanto amor para depois servir a melhor comida de todas. Caso precisasse escolher quem mais gostava de todo o bando, com toda certeza seria o loiro, justamente por fazer as comidas mais maravilhosas de todo mundo. Ah, e pensar que ele quase perdeu Sanji para uma mulher que ele nem conhecia... Sorriu bobamente sem perceber, lembrando-se do acontecido de um tempo atrás. Naquela época achou realmente que jamais comeria a maravilhosa carne que Sanji preparava.

Tais memórias o fez ter uma genial ideia e estava se achando a pessoa mais inteligente de todo universo. Deitou o rosto em uma das mãos e com um enorme sorriso no rosto chamou bem alto o nome do loiro.

— Saaaanjiiii! — A voz de Luffy soou mais manhosa que de costume, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos enquanto pensava: _“Lá vem.”_.

— O que foi, capitão? — Desligou todos os botões do fogão e virou-se. Forçou um sorriso, já esperando a bomba que sairia dos lábios daquele garoto. _“Estou com fome! Quero carne! Vai demorar muito? Que horas a janta fica pronta?”._ Aquelas mesmas frases de sempre que Sanji já estava muito bem acostumado e que sempre terminavam em um pé na bunda do menor enquanto o expulsava da cozinha.

— Quer casar comigo? — Luffy falou inocente, muito inocente para alguém da idade dele.

O cigarro no canto dos lábios do loiro caiu fazendo-o abaixar imediatamente para pegar antes que danificasse a madeira do navio e ele tivesse que ouvir um discurso de horas por parte de Franky. A fumaça do cigarro que havia acabado de tragar o fez engasgar, tendo que tomar um copo cheio de água para se recuperar. Era sério aquilo? Quando finalmente se recuperou, olhou para o capitão que permanecia naquela posição e com aquele sorriso contagiante. Era Luffy, aquilo não poderia significar o que realmente significava.

— Como assim? — Perguntou, ainda forçando um sorriso, dessa vez um sorriso meio sem jeito e desconfortável.

— Ah! É que se você casar comigo vou poder comer da sua comida para o resto da vida, quantas vezes eu quiser, todos os dias, todas as horas. Por isso quero que seja minha esposa! — Estava falando muito sério, crente que aquela era a ideia mais genial do universo e que fazia todo sentido.

O loiro tragou profundamente o cigarro, sentindo-se aliviado com aquela resposta, agradeceu por Luffy ser basicamente uma criança que só pensava em comida. Suspirou e se aproximou do moreninho, estendeu a mão até o cabelo dele fazendo um carinho bem de leve, sendo retribuído com um sorriso bobo do pequeno que indicava que estava gostando.

— Vai lá fora procurar algo melhor para fazer, capitão. Prometo que faço o melhor jantar que já comeu, mas esqueça essa ideia de casamento e esposa, okay? Você sempre poderá comer e pedir qualquer coisa em qualquer hora que quiser, só que casamento não significa isso. — Falou com a voz calma e gentil, recusando completamente a ideia absurda do menor. Recebeu como resposta um biquinho manhoso e um “Tá bem”, seguido de um sorriso e olhos brilhando, só então o loiro percebeu a burrada que acabava de fazer e que ficaria preso naquela cozinha por dias com o capitão lhe cobrando todo tipo de comida a toda hora. Ainda bem que amava cozinhar, ou estaria ferrado.

 _“Fazer o quê?”_. Pensou olhando o menor andando calmamente até a porta e saindo da cozinha. Tragou o cigarro e levantou o rosto para soltar a fumaça. Quando o olhar voltou para a porta, viu mais um ser indesejado entrando em sua preciosa cozinha e suspirou longamente, demonstrando todo o desagrado que sentiu ao ver aquela pessoa.

— Mais um... — Murmurou mais para si mesmo, porém o cidadão ouviu e o encarou com aqueles olhos de quem não estava de bom humor, como se Sanji se importasse.

— Bom te ver também. — Respondeu ácido, totalmente irônico. Passou pelo loiro, indo até o local em que Sanji guardava as bebidas direcionadas unicamente a ele.

— O dia estava tão bom sem ter você por perto.

— Digo o mesmo. — Os dois se encararam fixamente por alguns segundos, até o loiro dar de ombros e Zoro voltar o caminho até a dispensa.

Deu uma última tragada no fim do cigarro e o apagou, voltando para a frente do fogão e reiniciando os preparos para o jantar. Para sua infelicidade Zoro continuou ali na cozinha, sentando no mesmo lugar em que Luffy estava. Felizmente o marimo não parecia estar muito interesse no que fazia, então ficou mais relaxado, pelo menos Zoro não era como Luffy... Percebeu um leve sorriso em seus lábios e se condenou por estar se deixando levar, será que Zoro...?

— Oe? — Ouviu Zoro o chamando com toda aquela delicadeza típica de um neandertal. Nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar ou responder, o moreno já deu prosseguimento ao que, com toda certeza, seria algum tipo de ofensa. — Esse seu sorriso pervertido é bizarro, aposto que está pensando naqueles peitões da bruxa.

O sorriso aumentou. Não aguentando conter, deu uma risada abafada que obviamente foi percebida pelo outro, porém nada mais foi dito. Ele estava pensando sim em peitões, mas não era os de Nami que recentemente habitavam sua mente.

Aquele começo de noite prosseguiu calma. Zoro continuou ali enquanto Sanji continuava a preparar a janta. O moreno parecia irritado e incomodado, porém os dois ficaram em silêncio. Zoro bebendo e o observando, Sanji cozinhando e fumando. Sentiu várias vezes as costas sendo fitadas e especialmente sua bunda, aquele marimo não sabia nem disfarçar que ele gostava da fruta, mas sem problemas, nenhuma novidade, há muito Sanji deixou de se importar. Quem deras Zoro ser um pouquinho como Luffy...

Suspirou outra vez meio derrotado, apagando outro cigarro e pegando o maço de um dos bolsos da camisa. Balançou o maço para fazer um subir e quando ia colocar nos lábios, sentiu um par de braços fortes e quentes envolvendo seu corpo pelas laterais de seus braços. Relaxou no mesmo instante, não precisando de nada para saber que era o marimo ali. Aquela presença, aquele corpo, aquela temperatura, aquele cheiro de quem havia tomado o raro banho da semana, cada pequeno detalhe o fazia reconhecer com facilidade a quem pertencia àquele corpo másculo. Havia parcialmente entendido o motivo de Zoro estar ali, só não sabia ao certo o motivo dele estar irritado, porém tinha suas suspeitas.

— Eu estou ocupado. — Sanji falou com a voz muito calma e dócil para se referir ao _detestável_ marimo.

— Hmm. — Zoro murmurou, apertando mais os braços ao redor de Sanji. O corpo menor se encolheu naquele abraço nada delicado, sentindo-se estranhamente acolhido. Sempre era muito estranho e bom quando era envolvido daquela forma.

— Marimo... — O maior apoiou o queixo em um dos ombros do Sanji, a respiração irritantemente próxima de seu ponto fraco, arrepiando-se com o contato gostoso. Sentiu a ponta da língua tocando seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer completamente.

— Hm...

Sanji olhou de leve para trás, vendo um rosto emburrado e levemente corado. A primeiro instante ele só conseguiu admirar como o moreno ficava belo com aquele rubor nas bochechas, não falaria jamais em voz alta, mas Zoro era muito fofo. Sabia que também estava corado e que sem dúvidas estava bem mais rosado devido à sua pele muito branca se comparada à do outro. Levou as mãos até as do moreno e as segurou por alguns segundos, sempre de olho nas panelas que estavam no fogo para não estragar ou queimar nada.

Não ficaram assim por mais que poucos segundos, mas o conforto que sentiram nos braços um do outro era suficiente para recarregar as energias pelo resto do dia. Um cheiro maravilhoso era exalado do corpo maior, cheiro daquele sabonete que Sanji havia comprado para ele poucos dias antes e era a primeira vez que o marimo estava usando. Era isso que ele queria mostrar, fazer Sanji sentir e ver que estava usando o presente, só que quando chegou na cozinha ele havia ouvido algo que o deixou puto e lhe trouxe más memórias.

Discretamente o loiro pegou as mãos do moreno e as tirou de seu corpo. Virou o rosto e beijou a bochecha corada de Zoro, sorrindo de leve antes de se virar novamente para o fogão. Zoro sentiu uma batida de seu coração falhar, aquele maldito cozinheiro mulherengo sempre fazia essas coisas, sempre o deixava em situações constrangedoras que não sabia como agir. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto, completamente envergonhado, da mesma forma que Sanji estava fingindo que nada havia acontecido e voltado a cozinhar.

Zoro continuou ali, muito próximo, várias vezes encostando no loiro. Não queria atrapalhar por saber que toda comida era preciosa e se fizesse Sanji queimar algo o loiro iria odiá-lo profundamente pelo resto da vida, mas estava com uma vontade absurda de abraçar o loiro até criar coragem de tocar no assunto.

Só mais alguns minutos se passaram até o loiro terminar a gigantesca refeição. Não precisava estar na cozinha para sentir o cheiro bom e não dava cinco minutos até todos estarem ali sem ele nem precisar chamar, só que ainda tinha algo a resolver com aquele marimo impaciente.

— Terminei...

— Hmm...

Sanji se virou de frente para o moreno e quando ia se aproximar mais, Zoro fez um gesto para que ele se virasse de costas novamente. Seus rostos ainda estavam levemente corados, a situação era constrangedora e não queria encarar aquele loiro pervertido que com certeza ia tirar sarro da sua cara. Zoro chegou por trás novamente e o abraçou, dessa vez enlaçando sua cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Colou bem os corpos e ficou respirando calmamente no pescoço do outro, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

— Acho que eu... — Zoro começou depois de alguns momentos para tomar coragem, aquilo era tão atípico dele que nem sabia como expressar em palavras.

— Você...? — Sanji incentivou-o a continuar. Tentava passar um mínimo de atitude para ele.

— Hmm... — Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou a cintura do loiro, tudo para conseguir falar algo que era tão fácil. — Acho que eu vou ter que te arrastar para o altar... Todos querem se casar com você e quem vai ser seu marido sou eu.

Naquele momento Sanji sentiu-se o homem mais amado e feliz do mundo. O coração acelerou, o rosto, não só dele como o de Zoro também estavam completamente vermelhos. A boca ficou seca e a vontade de sair correndo dali e ir para o altar era bem grande. Nunca esperou que Zoro fizesse o pedido, mesmo que não fosse realmente um pedido, mas parece que a viagem de Luffy foi útil para algo.

— Então você ouviu...

— É... — Respondeu meio carrancudo, ainda putinho por causa da situação.

— É o Luffy, aposto que ele já falou o mesmo para você. Além disso, ele nem sabe o que casamentos significam.

— Ainda assim...

— Você está com ciúme, marimo-chan? — Sanji provocou, soltando-se dos braços do outro e se virando para ele. Empurrou-o até a bancada que separava a cozinha, fazendo Zoro apoiar as costas quando não tinha mais para onde recuar.

— Quem está com ciúme, i-idiota? — Gritou com o loiro, tendo os lábios calados no instante seguinte. Sanji o abraçou pela cintura, puxando-o contra seu corpo e atacou seus lábios em um beijo bastante demorado.

Uma das mãos desceu até uma das nádegas do moreno e a apertou com gosto, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia naquele corpo. Ouviu um gemido escapando dos lábios do outro no meio do beijo em que uma boca queria devorar a outra e até nisso eles ficavam competindo até um ceder, normalmente quem sempre cedia era Zoro que se deixava levar pelo desejo. As mãos do moreno apertavam os cabelos loiros da nuca de Sanji, percebendo que estava bem mais comprido do que quando começaram a se relacionar, percebendo que era agradável puxá-los de leve e conduzir o loiro. O beijo durou até que os pulmões pediram por ar e eles tiveram que separar as bocas e as línguas. Continuaram abraçados, se olhando nos olhos, meio ofegantes, um com um sorriso bobo apaixonado e o outro com um biquinho que era um milhão de vezes mais fofo do que o de Luffy.

— Zoro... — Chamou baixinho, encostando as testas, esperando a respiração acalmar para continuar. Não recebeu resposta, apenas um olhar mais calmo e confuso, ainda era raro se tratarem pelo nome. — Eu aceito. — Concluiu sorrindo e dando um selinho nos lábios do outro mais uma vez.

— Oh... — Foi a única resposta e reação que Zoro teve. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, só que era algo muito bom e que nunca havia sentido antes. Estava experimentando muitas coisas novas, especialmente sentimentos, desde que conhecera Sanji e principalmente desde que assumiram seus sentimentos um para o outro, mesmo que nunca tivessem dito em voz alta.

Voltaram a se beijar por mais um tempinho, bem menos do que desejavam. As mãos de Sanji eram atrevidas e passava da bunda para o peitoral de Zoro, aquele peitoral que invadia sua mente nos melhores momentos, aqueles peitos que superavam até mesmo os de Nami. Como bom pervertido, adorava devorar aquela parte e ver o moreno se contorcendo com as sensações, mal sabia Zoro o quanto o loiro era agradecido por ele ter toda aquela sensibilidade.

— Sanji... — Ouviu um gemido de Zoro que o fez parar tudo o que fazia. Olhou o rosto corado do moreno, vendo-o ofegante e com uma expressão de desejo que era incabível naquele momento e a culpa toda era da cara que Zoro estava fazendo chamando pelo seu nome. Só mais um beijo para se descolar do corpo dele e deixa-lo se recompor ou iria acabar devorando-o ali na cozinha mesmo, fazendo sempre jus ao apelido amoroso de ero-kokku, dado especialmente por Zoro.

— Me empolguei... Você está tão cheiroso e devorável que não consegui me controlar.

— Pervertido!

— Obrigado! — Respondeu com todo orgulho do mundo, fazendo o moreno ficando ainda mais constrangido.

— Não é um elogio! Eu vou te fatiar! — Ameaçou colocando a mão nas espadas, só que como o loiro podia levar à sério enquanto observava seu amado todo corado, ofegante e o melhor de tudo, completamente submisso pedindo em silêncio para continuarem? Aproximou o rosto da audição do outro, lambendo os brincos em sua orelha esquerda e mordendo o lóbulo, Chupou aquela parte, arrancando um gemido gostoso de Zoro que o enlouquecia facilmente.

— Eu vou te dar tanto amor hoje à noite quando o resto do bando for dormir que amanhã você não vai conseguir nem andar. — Sussurrou no ouvido com uma voz extremamente carregada, sexy, rouca e cheia de tesão.

— Seu idiota! Quem disse que eu vou dar para você hoje? Eu estou em completa e eterna greve! —Tentou recusar, mas com aquela expressão não dava para levar à sério nem um pouquinho.

— Certo, certo. — Deu de ombros, sabia que no fim um dos dois acabaria dando e honestamente, não se importava quem seria naquela noite ou em qualquer outra, mesmo que continuar aquilo que estavam tendo na cozinha fosse uma ótima ideia. Ver aquele rostinho fofo totalmente submisso à si era sempre bom. — Antes... É melhor você ir no banheiro dar um jeito nessa ereção... — Deslizou um dedo do peitoral até a pequena ereção formada na calça de Zoro e segurou o local mais armado com a ponta dos dedos. — Acho que eu realmente exagerei. Adoraria dar um jeito no seu amiguinho, só que o Luffy vai chegar em 3... 2... 1...

Quando terminou a contagem o capitão abriu a porta da cozinha e entrou cantarolando.

— Saaaaaaanjiiiiiiii, já tá pronto? O cheiro está tão bom! — Esticou os braços, agarrando o pescoço do loiro e foi com tudo para cima dele. — Ah, Zoro, você estava ajudando o Sanji? — Realmente, Luffy era muito inocente para alguém da idade dele, ele sequer percebeu a ereção de Zoro, a saliva no canto dos lábios dos dois, o rosto ofegante e corado, ou as roupas amassadas.

— Tch. Como se eu fosse ajudar esse pervertido sem vergonha! — Olhou para o rosto de Sanji e conseguiu ler sua mente só de ver aquele sorriso completamente depravado. _“Ah, você vai ajudar, em uma coisa bem mais interessante.”_. — Tsc! Ero-kokku!

Zoro saiu andando batendo os pés forte na madeira e fazendo um som alto até sumir da visão dos dois. Um sorriso apaixonado ainda estava presente no rosto dos dois e isso provavelmente não sumiria por um tempinho... Sanji olhou para Luffy enquanto o fazia se afastar. Havia um ponto de interrogação na cabeça do moreninho, como se ele não tivesse entendido absolutamente nada do que estava rolando.

— Vocês estavam brigando de novo? Poxa, Sanji, é tão difícil suportar o Zoro assim? Achei que vocês tivessem virado amigos, pareciam tão próximos...

— Oh, sim... Nós viramos amigos beeeeeem próximos. — Lambeu os lábios, lembrando de cada momento mais íntimo que compartilhara com Zoro. O ponto de interrogação permaneceu na cabeça do menor, que não demorou muito para dar de ombros e começar a mexer nas panelas do loiro.

— A comida já tá pronta? — Voltou rapidamente para o que interessava a ele.

— Está sim. Vai chamar o resto do bando que eu vou chamar a Robin-chwan e a Nami-swan. — Fingiu-se apaixonado, juntando as mãos e agindo como bobo, tão diferente de quando agia apaixonado de verdade por Zoro, os sentimentos eram totalmente diferentes. Respeito, admiração e amor, eram tantos sentimentos direcionados ao amado que ele nem conseguia citar todos, porém com toda certeza seu amor por ele era o mais forte. E o mesmo valia para Zoro.

— A propósito, Capitão... Obrigado. — Sorriu gentil enquanto o garoto saia em direção ao deck.

— Pelo quê?

— Por me trazer de volta ao Sunny. Por ter me convidado para ser seu companheiro. Por ter interrompido um casamento em que não existia amor ou qualquer sentimento, agora eu posso me casar com a pessoa que realmente amo. “ _Obrigado também por ter dado um empurrãozinho no marimo lerdo.”_

— Shishishi. Você está falando coisas esquisitas hoje. De nada! É bom ter o melhor cozinheiro do mundo no meu bando.

 _“É bom ter o melhor espadachim do mundo nesse mesmo bando.”_. Sanji pensou olhando o garoto sumir de novo e ouviu os gritos para reunir o bando. Ainda sorrindo apaixonado, pegou o maço de cigarros, levando um aos lábios e acendeu com o isqueiro. Tragou profundamente, soltou a fumaça para cima e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o capitão fez, só que ao invés de ir atrás de um bando de marmanjo, foi atrás de suas deusas.

— Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! O jantar está pronto! — Saiu cantarolando, rodopiando, como um perfeito idiota atrás da dupla, com os olhos em formato de coração e um sorriso completamente imbecil no rosto. No banheiro Zoro murmurou um “Idiota” que ninguém mais poderia ouvir, era um costume que tinha de xingar o loiro para que ele voltasse ao normal quando estava agindo como um imbecil. Mesmo o xingando, ainda estava pensando no ocorrido na cozinha, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios e Sanji, mesmo agindo como um babaca, sentia-se da mesma forma, completamente ansioso.

Não via a hora de todos dormirem para poder consumar seu amor com Zoro.


End file.
